The rebel and the Sweet
by KNDfreak
Summary: I've decided to repost this again so those of you who read it, enjoy! For those you didn't, you might want to.
1. The rebel joins the Sweet

The Rebel and the Sweet

Name: Kuki Sanban

Age: 18

Color eyes: Voliet

Favorite color: Green

Favorite stuff animal: Rainbow monkies

Background infor:

Kuki Sanban was born in Japan. Her hobbies are writting love stories, playing soccer, and hanging with abby. She's sweet when she wants to or when you get on bad side: YIKES!!! She was at least three year old when left Japan. Rainbow monkies were and always will be her favorite stuff animals. She was once in the KND (kids next door.) and her codename was Numbuh three. Her nickname is kooks if you want. She's a flirt when she wants or flirt back if a boy comes to her. She never had a boyfriend and is still single. She goes to City and has more fanshion now. She has some rebel in her, not quiet, but bossy. She has black raven hair, and sometimes wear short skirts. Kuki's not the brightest star, but still smart.

--------

Name: Wallabee Beatles

Age: 18

Color eyes: Emerald green

Favorite color: Orange

Favorite sport: Boxing

Background infor:

Wallabee Beatles was born in Australia. His hobbies are fighting, boxing, and picking on little kids (At least 10 year olds.) He's a rebel and has a short tempure when pushed. He was four when left Australia. Sometimes he's a real bad boy in fights. Like kuki, he was also in KND (Read profile of Kuki Sanban.) and his codename was Numbuh four. He had a 'small' crush on numbuh three, and everyone knows it. His nickname is wally, but just say it. He doesn't like to be call wallabee. Like kuki, he never had a girlfriend and is still single. He is transferred to City because of he did in Polly. (Fight) Like kuki, wally is not brightest fish in the sea, but pretty smart when he wants to be. He has blonde bowl cut hair and wears either a orange hoodie or balck leather jacket (Leader of bullies.) or both. His best buddies: Hoagie and Nigel.

--------

**Now that's said, on with the story!**

Kuki sighed as she brush her long black raven hair.

"Kuki! Abby's here!" Her mother yelled.

"Coming! Tell abby to hold on!" She yelled back. Kuki picked her bookbag, then looked at herself before running downstairs.

"Bye mom! Bye mushi!" Her mother waved good-bye. Kuki open the door to abby's car and shut it behind her.

"Gurl, what took you so long?" Abby asked.

"Sorry ab. I didn't mean it." Kuki sighed.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" Abby asked. Kuki looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Ever since the teacher, who I hate by the way, told us we're getting a new student, you've been...um I don't know, maybe not yourself!" Abby said.

"Sorry, but I can't help it! What if this guy...is a, you know, an emo?" Kuki said. If they weren't in the car right about now, abby could've fell over anime style.

"And what makes you think he's a emo?" She asked.

"Well...I don't know, but what if he pretends to be tough, but when nobody's looking, he becomes an emo?" She said.

"Kuki...that's got to be the dumbest thing ever! You heard the man! The boy got put out of Polly because he was fighting alot!" Abby said.

"Yeah, well. You can't jude the book by it's cover." Kuki said, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, so stop juding the boy before you haven't even met him." Abby said with a smile. Before kuki could say anything, abby walked off.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Kuki yelled, following abby. Then they got to their classroom. Then their teacher, Mr. Stern, came in.

"Okay class! The new student will be here in a minute! Please make him feel welcome." He said.

"I bet he's cute." A girl said.

"I bet he's goes to jail for fighting." Another girl said, giggled. Then a boy with short bowl cut blonde hair, a black leather jacket, orange hoodie underneath it, jeans, and black and white shoes came in. Kuki looked at him, feeling a strange pinch in her stomach.

"Everyone, met wallabee beatles. Wallabee, everyone." Mr. Stern said.

"'Sup." Was all he said. Half the girl had sqealed for no reason at all. Kuki just looked on until Mr. Stern notice.

"Kuki, I don't think you want detention for drooling over the desk now would you?" He asked. Kuki shooked her head and saw slobber on her desk. All of the girls laughed.

"No sir." She mumbled.

"How stupid." Abby mumbled.

"What was that abbigail?" He said, annoyed.

"Nothin', Nothin'." She said. Wally walked towards his desk, which was near kuki. For some odd reason, kuki's heart beated alot faster with each step. As he sat down, kuki looked at him. _Why am I feeling this?! And why am I staring?!!_ Kuki sighed which wally really didn't bother to asked 'what's wrong?' and shook her head. _He's new alright. I can handle that, but does he have to sit by me?!!!_ Kuki took notes during the class and hopefully get out of there.

**End Transmission**


	2. Flirting?

Kuki sighed as she walked to her locker, only to see wally standing there.

"Umm...excuse me?" She said. Wally looked at her.

"You're standing by my locker and I need to get my math books." Kuki said.

"Oh." He said, but didn't move.

"Excuse me?" Kuki said, getting a little irritated.

"Hmm?" Wally said.

"Can you move?" She asked.

"Sure." Again, he didn't move. Kuki was now mad.

"Well?" She said.

"Well what?" Wally said.

"Aren't you going to move?" Kuki said, glaring at him.

"Yep. When I feel like it." Wally calmly said. Kuki growled.

"Listen **buddy**, just because you're new doesn't give you the right to do whatever!" Kuki yelled at him. Wally shooked it off as he yawn.

"Are you done now? Cause I ain't moving until I feel like it." Wally said. Kuki just looked at him, shocked. No wonder he's been put out of Polly.

"Listen you-" She growled.

"I'm telling you this once, move out of the way so can get my stuff or else." Wally just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. Kuki made a irritated noise in the back of her throat and was about to stomp off, when a strong hand grabbed her. Kuki was now facing wally, who was kissing her! Kuki blushed and tried so hard not to cave in. _Must...not...cave...in!_ Her mind screamed, but her mouth thought otherwise. Instead of not letting him in, she let him in! Soon the kissing stopped.

"You're mines now. Remember that." Wally wispered as he walked away. Kuki just stood there, eyes wide. What just happen?

"Hold up! Did he just? Did he say? I'm his?! What the hell?!" Kuki said as her mind started to replay what happen. Then her mind came to a realization: He was flirting with her. It's his first day and here he is flirting with her!!

"Well, let the games begin wallabee beatles." She smirked as she got her stuff and walked down the hallway.

**End Transmission**

Was wally REALLY flirting with her? Find out in chapter 3: The flirting game! See ya!


	3. Wally's story

(Wally's POV)

"Wallabee beatles! This is the last time! You're going off to city and let them put up with your mess!" The principle yelled at me. I really don't care as long I beat up a few students in school.

"Whatever." I mumbled and left. By now, the old man was fuming. I smirked. Nice to know I can get people mad.

"There he is!" I heared a girl yelled. I looked at her and I can see, this will be a long day.

"Wally, will you out with me?!" She asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"He doesn't want you idiot!" Another girl yelled. Then she looked at me with sparkling brown eyes. I twiched.

"Wally, do you want do _**something**_ with me?" A slut. I twiched again.

"Hell no."

"Haha!" The blonde girl said. The two fought as I walked away, not really caring. Moving to city, huh? I better have fun over there. The next day, I worn my official 'Leader of bullies' jaket with my orange hoodie underneath it.

"Have fun at you're new school sweetheart!" My mother yelled. I rolled my eyes. Parents can be idiots sometimes. I walked out the door and headed to city, my new school. No sooner as I was walking, I saw two girls driving by. The one with black hair was cute. Then I notice she was driving to city. I smirked to myself. If she was there, then I WAS gonna have fun.

-----------

I made it to city and walked in the door. A geek came up to me.

"Oh! You must be the new student, wallabee?" I nodded.

"Okay, you're in class 208, Mr. stern's class." I nodded again and went to that class. Then a guy with red shorts and a gay top came by.

"Where's wallabee beatles?" He asked. I raised my hand.

"Come on." He said, going up the stairs. I followed. Then we made it to his classroom. We walked in. My eyes roamed the class and saw a bunch a girls batting their eyelids at me, giggling at me, so making the 'call me' sign. The only girl who wasn't looking at me was the girl that I saw in the car.

"Everyone, met wallabee beatles. Wallabee, everyone." The teacher said.

"Sup." I said. Half of the girls squealed. Great, got here and already I got fangirls. The girl with the black hair kept looking at me. Geeze, you would think she hasn't seen a boy before.

"Kuki, I don't think you want detention for drooling over the desk now would you?" The teacher asked. I couldn't help smirked at that. Kuki, huh? Cute name. I like her. The girls laughed at her. Bunch of drooling idiots have the nerve to do that.

"No sir." She mumled.

"How stupid." A girl next to her mumbled.

"What was that abbigail?" Mr. Stern said annoyed. Man, this guy is more tougher then the principle at my old school.

"Nothin', nothin'." She said. I walked over the desk I wanted, near kuki. She looked nervous for some odd reason. Then I sat and looked at the bored with another smirk. She was looking at me, I know it. I heard her sighed. Not to many girls have pretty sighs like her in my school. Yeah, I really like her now.

-----------

I waited by her locker, knowing that's probably where she's going. Then I heared another sweet sigh from my kuki as she walked over here.

"Umm...excuse me?" Do I hear music? I looked at her.

"You're standing by my locker and I need to get my math books." She said, looking at me with those cute voliet eyes.

"Oh." I said, but didn't move. I wasn't going to.

"Excuse me?" My kuki said, irritated. Good, I want her to be.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Can you move?" She asked.

"Sure." I didn't move. She was mad, I can tell.

"Well?" She said, glaring at me. Oooh, nice.

"Well what?" I said again, playing dumb.

"Aren't you going to move?" She asked.

"Yep. When I feel like it." I said calmly. She growled. Sweet, sweet music.

"Listen **buddy**, just because you're new doesn't give you the right to do whatever!" She yelled at me. I shook it off as I yawned. Good, but not good enough.

"Are you done now? Cause I ain't moving until I feel like it." I stated. She looked at me in shocked. I smirked a little.

"Listen you-" She growled again. Short-tempered, like me.

"I'm telling you this once, move out the way so I can get my stuff or else." I rolled my eyes as if I wasn't frighten.

"Whatever." I said, smirking a little. She made a irriated noise in the back of her throat. Then she turned around and was about to stomp off when I grabbed. Couldn't let my kuki walk off now, could I? She was facing e so I did the thing that most couples do; I kissed her. A blushed appeared on her face as I licked her lips to get an entrance. Finally, she let me in. I stopped kissing her.

"You're mines now. Remember that." I wispered in her ear and left for math class. I smirked again as I walked in the halls. My first girlfriend ever.

**End Transmission**

Wally's side of the story so now it's kuki's turn. Please R&R


End file.
